The Legend Of Zelda: The Tajna of Twilight
by Mitchiko
Summary: A continuation of Twilight princess where Link and Zelda struggle to find a link  no pun  between twilight and Hyrule to aid in the oncoming danger. Zelda can contact Midna through their past bond until something unexpected happens..gotta read it now huh?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Link ran through the twilight ridden streets of kakariko village. He looked frantically from side to side checking behind every house in every window.

"Midna? Whats going on? Zelda?"

Link fell to his knees as he reached the exit of kakariko village. He gasped for breath as sweat trickled down his forehead and ran into his open mouth. He looked down at his hands only to find them covered in blood. Why was everything so detached? His mind raced through his recent memories. Terror, all was lost then everything went blank.

"Zelda? Midna? Anyone?"

Link closed his eyes and wiped his face with his hands. Everything and everyone was gone, he had failed. All he had loved, dead.

"All is not lost my love, no the opposite in fact."

Link whipped around and pulled out his sword. He looked around confused; there was no one there. He let his sword droop until it touched the ground.

"On the contrary, all is gained."

Link closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" he sighed.

A hand touched his face and lifted his chin. He opened his eyes and immediately fell back. Zelda smiled delicately and let go of his chin.

"Look around you, a new world of twilight has arisen from old weak country." Zelda spat her last words with disgust. Link eyes widened with horror.

"We can rule, think about it you with the triforce of courage, me with the triforce of wisdom! If we bow to Ganon we can rule this new twilight! Together with Ganon we have the power to create a new stronger country! We can …"

Zelda face crumpled into pain. She glanced down to see a sword piercing her gut.

"You will never again rule over anything while I live. Zelda, I never thought you would turn so power hungry. Sorry."

Link sliced his sword up through her stomach watching her fall slowly to the ground blood spewing out of her body, staining the ground. A tear slid down his face as he remembered the fate of his beloved Hyrule. Link stared into the sky and bit his lip as he saw the twilight sky instead of the normal blue sky of the light world. Link tasted blood from his lip. "Why Zelda? Why?"

Suddenly Link's back burned with pain and he fell forward on to the ground. Behind him a man with poisonous yellow eyes lowered his sword and uttered a horrifying laugh.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter One

Link eyes jolted open and he looked around his room. His tunic was sticking to his body and he was lying on the floor beside his bed.

"Why do I always fall off the bed?" Link grumbled as he grabbed his hat off the floor beside him. He stood up and walked over to the ladder leading down to the ground floor. He had been having these dreams more frequently since the day that Midna had left. He opened the door and left his house. The sun was just starting to rise over the trees and the sky had a beautiful orange glow. Link sat on the porch just outside of his door and wiped his eyes, staring into the sky where Hyrule castle's highest peak was barely visible over the trees surrounding his home. Why was he so stressed? The world was at peace; after all he had saved it himself. Link lost himself in thought until a whinny startled him. Link looked down to see Epona stomping at the bottom of the ladder. Link jumped down from the ladder and landed on Epona's back with a thud.

"Let's go for a ride." Link smiled as Epona snorted and started to trot forward. He rested his head on her mane and stroked her back.

"Epona what am I going to do about this growing dread in my mind? When I try to ignore it, it seems like it spreads more into my dreams getting worse and more detailed." Link sighed and closed his eyes.

"Link you have to stop worrying about nothing. You're just upset because you don't get to see Zelda as often." Ilia flashed a sly smile. Link shot up on Epona's back.

"Ilia you scared the crap out of me how long were you watching me"

"Well you're the one who wondered in here without any warning, I was here first. Was it Epona who lead you in here?"

"Ya, I let her lead. She must come here often when she's stressed."

"I take her here every morning. Well I'll wash her and you can sit down and tell me about these dreams."

Link jumped off Epona and sat on the edge of the pond.

"It's nothing Ilia, nothing you need to be worried about anyway I think it's just the aftermath of fighting Ganon."

"I don't know Link… I think you're lying to me to keep me out of it. You sounded like you meant it."

"Ilia… why do you have to see through me all the time? Fine. I'm planning to go see Zelda this afternoon to see if she's having dreams too. After all, we're connected through the triforce, if these dreams mean anything she'll know."

Ilia turned to look at Link.

"Link, tell me the truth, is Hyrule in trouble again?"

"I don't know yet Ilia but I will later today. I'm going to get ready for the trip, when you're done could you just bring her back to my house?"

"I… I guess…"

"Thank you."

Link got up, wiped the dirt off his pants and headed towards the exit of the fountain.

"Link?"

Link turned his head to the side to show he was listening.

"Don't just rely on your dreams, okay? Remember you still have this place to worry about … and, well, Colin wouldn't survive without you … no one here could."

"Don't worry Ilia it's just a dream this will all be over soon."

Link continued walking until he reached his house. The orange glow had faded into the usual pleasant sunshine and Link couldn't help but lay down in its glorious rays. The light proved too bright for him and he closed his eyes. Link felt a wave of peace flow through his body. Finally, a relaxed moment to just enjoy the sunlight and forget all about his growing distress. Link slowly drifted off to sleep only to be woken up moments later by Ilia and Epona.

"She's all washed and ready. She finally relaxed just now."

"Thanks Ilia, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later."

"Come back safe…. And treat Epona well!"

Link took Epona's saddle and fitted it on her back. She snorted quietly as if acknowledging the fact that they were once again on a journey. He mounted his horse and urged her forward into the path to Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 2: Starting In The Rain

Chapter 2

Link's eyes stared through the heavy rain, straining to see his destination. It had taken a week to get out of the various forest paths and to reach the southern part of hyrule field. It had been an easy trip; he was in no rush. Link could make out the outline of one of Hyrule castles towers and nudged Epona to a canter. The castle was usually the only thing you can see in the field but today all he could see was Epona. Ilia's words echoed in his mind _"…well Colin wouldn't be able to survive without you Link… no one here could…"_

Her words filled his mind with unease, what if he couldn't return peacefully to the village? What if they were attacked while he was gone? What if his dreams were a prophecy to the return of ganon?

"Excuse me, sir?"

Link continued riding unaware of the rider cloaked in black trailing him.

"Sir!"

The rider shouted and gained Links attention.

"Yes?"

"I've been sent by the Princess to find a young man, fitting your description, named Link, are you him?"

Link stared at the rider in disbelief, how did they manage to find him in this rain?

"Uh, ya, I'm Link."

"Good, follow me."

The rider took off in a gallop, leaving Link behind slightly dazed and wondering if it was a trap. He decided to follow and kicked Epona into gallop behind the rider. Oh well, he thought, at least I don't need to spend hours trying to navigate my way to the castle. After a few minutes of blindly following the mysterious rider, Link could finally see the bridge to the castle clearly. He sighed with relief. The rain had been torture on his mind and body and it would be great to get a change of clothes. Although he had to admit he was more excited to see the princess again, she was a lot more wise than he, and her presence alone seemed to calm his fears and make him feel more brave then ever. He could almost feel the pull of their triforces as he entered the castle walls.

Zelda sat in her usual meditative position, allowing the goddess Nayru to fill her mind with the whispers of wisdom and truth. Her muscles relaxed and her body sank into the rock she was sitting on. Their was a noise. It was distant and she brushed it off and continued her meditation until she heard a name.

Zeldas eyes flickered open with annoyance. She scanned the garden for the source of the disturbance and found a servant poking her head through the door to the courtyard.

"What is it" Zelda put her annoyance out of mind and replaced her harsh look with a softer, forgiving look.

"I'm sorry to disturb you princess but Link has arrived and wishes an audience with you…"

"Bring him here, I'll speak with him."

The servant left closing the door gently behind her. Zelda's thoughts walked through what she had planned to talk to Link about. Her recent visions had been dark and horrible and had given her the impression of ganons return. But her visions had become blurry and unsure ever since Midna left. She had connected that with leaving a part of her in Midna so they could continue communicating in the event of emergency. Midna's departure had left Zelda a bit dazed and made the part of her in midna blurry and dark, almost as if Midna had realized her presence and shut off the connection. Zelda shook her head, this separation was hard on her but she had to remain composed and aware of her surroundings. She heard foot steps approaching the door and quickly sat up and got a seat ready for Link.

"Announcing Sir Link." The servant chirped as Link entered the room. He looked a little annoyed… and wet but she could tell he was glad to see her again.

"Thank you, but that isn't really necessary…"Link sat down on the chair across from her. Zelda smiled and looked at the door. Two soldiers were guarding the door.

"Could you give us some privacy for a bit?"

"Of course, princess." The guards left the courtyard and shut the doors.

"So Link I don't know if you know this but while I was in Midna I left a part of my soul in her mind so we could communicate even if we were separated."

Link's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes I can communicate with her now, if she allows me into her mind… Well shall we try?"

"Uh sure?"

Zelda closed her eyes and fell into a deep trance flowing her energy into the black part of her mind, feeling her energy slowly drain until she released the flow and waited for response.


	4. Chapter 3: Returning To Royalty

Chapter 3

Midna looked at her drawings in disgust of herself. Ever since she left the light world she had been nostalgic and dreamy, her usual sarcasm replaced by wistfulness and her mind was full of images of her past journey. She had been drawing pictures of what it was like in the light world and dreaming of ways she could return to visit her friends. But thanks to her friend and servant, she had now awakened from her dreams and realized how pathetic she was being. How could she even think about returning to the light world and how could she love the light world? She was no part of it. As she had said to Link, "Now you realize who I am, I am the descendants of those who were banished from Hyrule." Her place was in the twilight realm amongst her people and her precious darkness. She gagged at how she had presented herself when she returned… _Hmmm All this self hate is making me feel dirty…_ Midna got up and headed towards her bathroom. As she approached the door she felt a light enter her mind. She felt a familiar presence inside her. Zelda. She remembered her previous connection with Zelda and started to wonder if Zelda might of left a part of the connection there. If she did, Midna was totally oblivious to it.

"Uh Midna are you ok?"

Midna opened her eyes and realized she was kneeling on the floor grasping the bathroom door handle. Her skin had become an unnatural blue white colour. She got up, wiped herself off and turned around to see who had spoken. It was one of her servants.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Could you get my bath ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and don't tell the elders about this, er, situation." She smiled and watched the servant walk away as if he was on an important mission. The light that had probed her mind was obviously Zelda but how could she communicate back? Well lets work this out if she used light I could use light too right? Midna sat down , ok… how is this going to work? Midna closed her eyes and breathed deeply she imagined a light in her head and pushed it against the blackness in her mind. Well I hope that worked. Midna got up in time to see the servant returning.

"Your bath is ready and also I have a message from the elders." The servant paused and cleared his throat. "Today, as you know, is the day of the banished, and therefore we are requesting that you lead the ceremony later today. Thank you."

Midnas jaw dropped. How could she forget? The day of the banished is the single most important day in the whole year. "Yes, I'll be there. Could you deliver my message?"

"Yes ma'am."

The servant trotted off again, eager to carry out her will. Midna walked into the bathroom and slipped into the nearest bath, allowing the scents of the bath oils to clear her mind. She relaxed into the bath and closed her eyes. She felt her strength returning to her. All her dreams about the light world vanished and the reality of the twilight realm found it's way to her mind. She suddenly remembered the ceremony. Midna jumped out of the bath, wrapped herself in her dressing robe and burst into the servants quarters. She looked around until she found the servant desk. "Hey Chokichi, can you find Soroya for me?"

"Right away princess!" he turned away and walked through a door behind him.

Midna turned and leaned against the desk to wait. She then saw Kaiya the serving girl walk into the front room of the servant house.

"Good afternoon Kaiya have you seen Soroya around lately?

"Uh no milady. But I know where she might be."

"Where?"

"Most likely in the courtyard garden. She spends all her free time there."

"I do remember her being extremely fond of the courtyard."

Midna looked around to see if Chokichi had returned yet but the room remained empty aside from her and Kaiya. Suddenly she heard a door behind her and saw Kaiya'a eyes light up. "I'll leave you two to whatever mischief you're planning now." Kaiya left the room.

"What's up, your highness?"

"Soroya great to see you again, but why didn't you tell me that I had that ceremony tonight! I'll need a speech and I suppose something to wear too… " Midna trailed off and started to make a list of things she would need to do before the ceremony started. Soroya laughed to see her friend trying to be so serious. She curtsied to Midna.

"Of course, mistress Midna, I will do as you ask."

"Cut the sarcasm, Soroya."

"Sorry but someone had to be sarcastic while you were away in La La land aka the light world." She mocked.

"Sorry but I left two really good friends there, not to mention…"

Soroya suddenly lost her light mood and her eyes narrowed. "Not to mention what?"

Midna sighed, no hiding the truth from her. "Well while I was in the light world I…"

"You what."

"I kinda… well…"

"Midna, what happened…"

"I …. used my magic to bring the Tajna to the light world…"

"Midna you do know that if you leave the tajna in the light world the…"

"…worlds will never be completely closed off from one another, there will always be another way to enter the other world. It will be difficult but possible." Midna flashed a small grin, "I know that, that's why I left it there."

"Midna that was…" Soroya frowned and looked around for other servants. "Let's discuss this elsewhere. I'll come to your bed chambers after with some clothes and a speech and we'll talk about this then."

"Ok thanks Soroya." Midna walked off happy to have that off her chest. Soroya knew she had done something in the light world that she was hiding from everyone and had been bugging Midna to tell her. But she was stubborn and what she had done had remained a secret until now.

Midna walked through her private section of the twilight palace looking over the little details in the walls and windows. It was amazing what the magic of the twili could accomplish. The walls were all dark gray, almost black, with glowing greenish blue twilight designs matching her tattoos. The detail was meticulous showing excellent design and displaying the history of the banished in long beautiful tapestries, hanging floor to ceiling. The floor was cool on her bare feet, reminding her of her lack of proper clothing. Midna finally saw the huge stone door that lead to the royal chambers. She reached out with her magic and watched the door recognize her and light up the designs. The doors opened and revealed the grand entrance with chandeliers and staircases and tapestries and history and detailed stained glass portraits and all that stuff that reminded her more of the fact she was royalty. Midna sighed and remembered living, hidden in Zeldas room in the light world. No servants, no worries, just her and Zelda talking like normal people, for once… Midna walked up the stairs and locked all the doors leading to her bedroom, except from the hidden entrance she had made for Soroya. She stared at the door waiting for her friend to relieve her mind.


	5. Chapter 4: A Connection Made

Chapter 4

Zelda's eyes flashed open, revealing her light blue eyes. Link stood up in shock. We actually can communicate with Midna! His heart jumped and he sat down again quickly for support.

"What did she say?"

"Well… she didn't say anything but I could feel a light touching my mind, it was weak but it was definitely her."

"Does that mean we can talk to her now?"

"Yes, I think. Just realize, Link, that neither Midna nor I have ever done this before. It's all new to us."

Link looked back at her with a blank face. If it was all new, how did she know how to do it? Link slapped himself mentally and realized he was being ignorant and over excited. It wasn't his nature to over react to small news.

"So Zelda, I was actually coming here before your messenger found me in the rain. I was coming to discuss…"

"Messenger? I was going to send one but I decided to wait until the storm ended…"

"… Then who was the rider who found me and brought me here?"

Link scrambled to remember the voice of the rider. It was fairly high pitched, a woman probably, and slightly accented. The rider was completely cloaked in black revealing nothing, not even a face. He looked up from his concentration to see Zelda staring at him, her face showed no emotion. Link smiled in memory of his first encounter of this look, he called it her enlightened face. Zelda's expression changed to a curious look and focused on Link. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Can you remember what this person looked like? Or their sex?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was a woman, but she was cloaked in black and I couldn't see her face."

"Ok… could you excuse me a moment." Zelda stood and left the courtyard and joined the guards in the hall, leaving Link to wonder about what had just happened. Then he remembered; they had contact with Midna! When she smashed the mirror he lost all hope of ever seeing his traveling companion again. Well this wasn't seeing her but it was definitely the best news he received all day.

Zelda walked into the hall. "Guard start a search of the entire castle ground for a woman cloaked in black and with a horse."

"Right away princess." The guard ran off down the hall.

Zelda turned to the door then turned her head to see the other guard.

"Make sure no one enters this room until I come out."

"Yes princess."

Zelda pushed through the door and went back to her meditating rock. She sat down in her usual pose.

"Link I'm going to meditate to send Midna an actual message, please do not interrupt… and, I may fall from my sitting position, I may get up and walk, just stay with me the whole time and do not let anyone or anything disturb my trance."

Link nodded. _Ok here goes._ Zelda relaxed into the rock and released her message into the, once darkness but now portal, that was Midnas consciousness. She immediately felt Midna's thoughts awaken in her mind and found herself once again engulfed in Midnas very being. The feeling was familiar, it reminded her of her time spent taking refuge in Midna. Midna had obviously felt the connection again and Zelda could here her think "Hello Zelda, It's nice to have you back!"

"The feeling is mutual. Midna may I see through your eyes?" Zelda opened her eyes and saw a light blue gothic bed with black curtains surrounding it. The bed had many fluffed pillows and two bedside tables beside it with many books and papers on them. Zelda turned Midna around and saw a huge room filled with various signs of luxury, all normal to Zelda. One thing caught her eye though, the walls were covered in rough art work of twilight portals and the twilight mirror and drawings of magical procedures with detailed instructions scribbled beside them. The whole floor was covered in a huge painting of the twilight mirrors reflection. Midna's room was all black and light blue with some random highlights of orange here and there, she had obviously personalized it and stamped it with her personality.

"Zelda I need to show you something."

Zelda felt Midna run forwards to a huge black marble desk with a dusty old book on it.

"I left what you call a tajna in the light world."

"What is that?"

"Well it could be anything, but the point is that whatever it is, is keeping the connection between your world and mine. And if you find it, you will be able to come to the twilight realm any time you wish, but…"

"But what?"

"The way here is very long and confusing and you may need to search for a lot of things you didn't even know existed. But the tajna will have some sort of clue to where you can start."

"So a job for Link then?"

"Exactly."

"I'll pass on the message."

"Oh and Zelda remember that everything from the twilight realm has tattoos. That will help you find it."

"Got it, but I have to go and tell Link. Oh ya, you can visit my thoughts too. The connection is mutual this time so you have the same control that I do. Just push your mind into the part of your mind that is me and you'll hear my thoughts. Bye."

"Bye."

Zelda returned to her body. To her relief she found herself in the same position as before with Link staring intently at her eyes.

"Link! I made contact. We talked about a lot of things but most importantly you need to know this. Midna left something call a tajna here in the light world, we have no idea what it is but it has a clue to how to return to the twilight realm!" Zelda panted realizing she needed to breath. "You need to find it and bring it here. I will help you with the clue but my responsibility lies here where as you are free to wander. Oh and Midna said something about it having twilight symbols on it."

Link looked surprised.

"Ok I'll start right now!"

"No you can stay with us until the storm is over. I need to go but I'll arrange for a servant to take you to a guest room and help you prepare for your upcoming journey."

"Ok Thankyou, princess."

"You can call me Zelda, Link I'm sure we don't need to use formalities with each other. I'll see if I can visit you before you go. Otherwise good luck. And bye."

Zelda stood up and walked to the hall door. She pushed open the door and walked with the guard down the hall ordering the other to get the servant for Link.


	6. Chapter 5: The Speech

****Hey guys thanks for reviewing and reading! It's great you like it! Tell me if I need to fix something :D ****

Chapter 5

Midna flipped through the book while sitting at her desk. Her recent chat with Zelda had brought her ideas of returning to the light world to life and her curiosity reached new heights. She heard a door close behind her.

"Hi Soroya, did you bring me a speech."

"Ya but…" Soroya walked to the desk and took the book. "Midna why do want to leave the twilight realm so much…"

"I don't! I love my people more than anything! You of all people should know this, Soroya."

Midna felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I, of all people, should be able to tell when my princess is acting strange. I know you love your people but you seen to have developed a love in another world."

Midna looked away. Of course she would notice. "My people come first, but… I loved my freedom in the light world. No one knew I was a princess so I was free from being the 'almighty ruler'. It was a nice vacation from the Elders."

"Oh ya thanx for reminding me. I brought your speech and something to wear…" Soroya eyed the abandoned towel near the desk. "The Elders would not be happy with you in front of the nation like that. I have to talk to them right about your absence from meetings for the last few weeks, but I'll be back later to check on you." She smiled and left the room, leaving Midna to her thoughts. Midna put down the book and looked at a plain black box sitting on her desk. It was extremely dusty and had several papers tossed on it. She reached over and brushed of the dust and papers. The box held sentimental value for her. Midna remembered the look on her dads face when tiny Midna held the box on her lap and opened it for the first time. Midna sighed, feeling her fathers loving gaze once again on her. She opened the box and saw the picture of a smaller version her wearing the traditional twilight clothes and smiling ridiculously. Her theme played. Her dad had wrote it for her when she was born and her nurse had sang it to her as a lullaby. Midna had even learned her own theme on the cello and the violin, being a princess gave her access to any instrument she wanted to learn. A tear slid down Midna's cheek as she stared at the music box. She felt a presence in her mind and quickly shut the music box and placed it back on her desk. "Hey Midna!"

"Hi Zelda… uh now isn't the greatest time could we talk later?"

"Sure no problem but I just wanted to tell you, Link is searching for the tajna as we speak. He also wanted to ask you for any other clues."

Midna opened the book again.

"Well it says here that the tajna is usually traditional twilight colours with the twilight symbols. And other than that it's pretty vague. The only other thing it says is 'Keep a watchful eye for what avoids your view, The ignorance of your eyes will be the death of you.'"

"Well that isn't morbid at all."

"Midna… are you ready for your speech?"

"Hold on a sec!"

"I have to go Zelda good luck."

Midna felt Zelda leave her mind. Midna quickly slipped on the ceremonial dress. It was long with slits revealing her stomach and cleavage. The dress was slim to her hips with light blue designs trailing down one side of her leg. There was a see through black cape hanging from her shoulders and draping to the back of her calves. She didn't wear any shoes and just left her hair down with the headdress tied into her hair.

"I'm ready."

Soroya slipped in the room and looked at the desk.

"Soooo … you didn't read the speech did you…"

Midna smiled. "Nope but I'm pretty good at winging speeches."

She slipped through her main door and walked down the hall seeing cleaning servants stopping and bowing to her. She wore a content and caring smile and nodded to everyone she passed. Soroya walked behind her slightly to her right and Midna could hear her scold servants for staring. The hall slowly became large until it opened up into the grand hall. Midna walked into the room showing off her confidence and grace.

"All hail Midna, Princess of Twilight!" shouted out a nearby officer.

"May she live forever!" the crowd yelled in response.

"My people, I come before you today to honour the day of our ancestors banishment. Although it may seem this day would be time of shame, we are not ashamed! Some people would ask why? Well, the goddess' flung our ancestors to stop them from destroying peace and order. They tarnished the names of the goddess' and the sages and killed the good reputation of the people of light. But! From those dishonourable people we have created a strong and honourable nation! We have fixed our own reputation! WE HAVE REGAINED OUR PRIDE! Who of you people is still ashamed of our past? We have survived the barren world we we're thrown into! We have flourished in this land making it our own and creating this beautiful world! Does the light world have any such reason to be proud of? They haven't worked nearly as hard as us! We have completed the goddesses tests and we have gone over and outdone the light dwellers with our courage and wisdom and power! We have earned the respect of the goddess's and so we do not feel shameful of our ancestors but thank them for giving us this world and this pride! Just like the prophecies said "One day the world of darkness will come to more power then that of the light, and the goddesses will honour them for their accomplishments!" Midna stopped and listened to the crowd cheer. She shot a glance over her shoulder to see Soroya rolling her eyes and holding Midna's abandoned speech in her hands. Midna gave one last bow and wave and then disappeared from the hall allowing the elders to try and top her speech.

"Why do you ask me to prepare stuff when you don't even use it?" Midna laughed and turned to Soroya. "It's nice to see that you care."

"Care? I was ordered!" She smiled.

Midna stopped and heard the Elders trying to calm the people for the next speech.

"Well I think I did a pretty good job." Midna grinned showing her pointed tooth.


	7. Chapter 6: An Annoying Guest

****OOPS! FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of these characters or places or anything I just made up a story mmmkay? Review please!****

The room was still blurry from the sleep in Link's eyes. He had just woken up from a long and troubled sleep, filled with the same horrifying dreams. The storm had lasted a while into the night so Link was stuck roaming the castle and sitting in his guest chambers. He had been worried about his home village and how everyone was doing without his help. Ilia was probably worried about him and the kids were probably missing Link's combat training. Colin would sit and watch Link go through stances and forms for hours, studying his technique. Link had gotten used to being watched. After he returned from saving Hyrule the town had been fascinated with his stories and knowledge. Kids asked about Hyrule village, men asked about his fight with ganon, women asked about where ha had traveled to and how long it took and young men asked about Princess Zelda. He could understand their fascination with her, she was definitely the princess of destiny. She looked like the statues of the goddesses and her wisdom outshone her beauty. Link shook his head from his memories and got on his tunic and customary green hat. Just as he finished a boy burst in the door. He had light brown hair and was wearing all green with a small green baseball cap.

"HEY LINK!" The boy ran towards him, tripped on the rug and fell flat on his face.

Link slapped his forehead. "Hey Josh… You're up early."

Josh jumped up and yelled "I DON'T WANT TO MISS A MOMENT OF TRAINING!"

Link looked down at him. "uhh…"

Just then a women dressed in servants uniform ran in looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about this… JOSH GET OUT NOW!" The boy frowned up at the woman. "No! I'm training with the hero of time!"

"Oh no you're not!" The woman grabbed the boys arm, dragged him out of the room and slammed the door. Then her head popped in again.

"Sorry. Have a pleasant day." She smiled and closed the door. Link could here the two arguing and going down the hall. The boy had been following him ever since he left the meeting with Zelda. Obviously trying to copy his clothing, the kid had painted all his clothes green and made himself a sword out of cardboard. Every day he would pop out of nowhere and bug Link to train him. Link laughed and rolled his eyes. He reached out for his sword and bow, a quick round of morning training and then off to find the…tajna, she called it? Link walked out onto the balcony and took in the morning air. He could see a few early rising soldiers going lazily through morning stretches and stances. Link jumped off his balcony and landed with a roll two floors down. Everyone in the training court stared at him. Link looked around, note to self: if you want to blend in, don't jump off balconies… He continued in the courtyard until he reached the targets for archery practice. Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow straight into the bull's-eye. He continued through his training, slowly drawing a crowd of soldiers staring at him. The sun was getting to hot and his training was causing him to sweat, so he took his shirt off… bad idea. A swarm of girls joined in the group watching Link train. _Well this is really awkward… Maybe if I stop they'll go away…_ A soldier walked up to him.

"Sir, what's your name?"

"Link"

"Where do you hail from?"

"uh the village of Ordon."

"I had no idea a place so small could produce such a fantastic warrior."

Link dropped his stance and stood up straight to the soldier. They shook hands.

"Well thank you, but I have to leave on a mission from the princess."

_Great, Link… way to draw unneeded attention. _Link mentally slapped himself. The soldiers eyes widened.

"From the Princess?"

"Um … yes, but it's a peaceful mission… uh I really have to go…" Link grabbed his sword and bow and leapt up to a window under his balcony. He jumped again and snatched on to the bottom of the balcony railing and did a flip up. A bunch of girls squealed and ran away with his abandoned shirt. Link heard all the soldiers gasp and stare at his strength. Link grabbed his few things and ran out of his room, running into a servant on the way out.

"Sir! Your horse has been groomed!"

"Thankyou!" Link yelled over his shoulder. He really had to get out of here and start searching for the tajna. He ran through the halls until he reached the stable. Epona snorted with relief to see her master again.

"Let's go Epona."

Epona burst out of her stall and ran out of the stable with link. Link jumped up on her back and they rode out of the castle. _Now to find that Tajna…_

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000172 EndHTML:0000010851 StartFragment:0000002415 EndFragment:0000010815 SourceURL:file://localhost/Users/george/Documents/Chapter%

Midna spent a long time in her room reading and studying her ancestor's magic. She would not let any idiot overpower her once again. She thought shamefully of being brought down by Zant. The thought of him made her shudder. The book she was reading had similar drawings to the ones she had earlier scratched on her walls but with more detail and precise instructions. Midna shut her eyes and produced a small black lightening ball in her hand. Her lightening started to grow too big for control and she stopped the flow of energy and it disappeared. Midna sighed, her magic was still in a weakened stage form her recent transformation. She felt fragile and helpless, but no one would notice this since she held a strong visage and displayed small amounts of her power to warn people that she was not weak. She heard Soroya enter.

"Midna I found a man who researched the tajna for a long time, but he's stubborn and demands something in return for his information…"

"Payment? Well I don't think I'll give him anything, but I can get him to talk. Where is he?"

"He's sitting in the tea room."

"Thanks I'll be right there."

"Ok."

Soroya left the room through her secret entrance._ Hmmm… he demands something in return? Demanding something from an almighty ruler is probably not a good idea…. _Midna through open the doors to a huge walk in closet, not her idea but Soroya insisted that she had a full wardrobe. She flipped through a few outfits and found a twili dress. It was small and black emphasizing her curves yet giving her a formal powerful look. The bottom of the dress ended high up and showed off Midna's legs. Midna put her hair in a pony tail and left her feet bare, as usual. She checked the mirror and strapped on her headdress. She walked out her main doors and smiled at her servants._ I wonder who this guy thinks he is to order me around…_ She walked to the tea room and opened the doors to find Soroya sitting with the man. He was tall with a muscular build unlike most other twili guys. His eyes were dark red and his hair was black. He scanned her up and down, making no effort to hide his attraction. Midna put on her best fake smile and sat down on the couch across from him.

"Thank you for coming. Now what do you know about the tajna."

" I need something in return for my information."

"So I've been told. Well what do you want?"

The man stood up and walked a few paces away from her.

"I think maybe a seat of power… maybe I could be the ruler, beside you … of course" He shot a look over his shoulder watching for a reaction. _Ugh… More hopeless wooers… _Midna thought in disgust. "Perhaps you could think of something more reasonable, as I am not looking for a husband at this point in time."

"Well a male ruler would be more appropriate, don't you think? More powerful, more control… have you heard what people have been saying? They've been saying you need to get married sooner or later or else th 'Zant situation' might happen again…"

He continued talking but Midna ignored him. Pure, relentless fury flashed in her eyes, but she suppressed it and said calmly, "Well, my good sir, if you think it would be appropriate when shall we schedule the wedding?"

The man turned around and smiled. "I knew you would see my point. I was thinking the sooner the be-"

He was cut off by a blue and black beam of energy, which wrapped itself around his mouth and head. The mans eyes widened with fear. Midna stepped closer to him holding her beam steady with one hand and with the other, taking the top of his shirt and bringing him close to her face so he could see the rage in her eyes. She released the beam so he could speak.

"Are you a king? Or someone of higher rank than me?"

The man shook his head profusely.

"Have I requested that you speak to me in this dishonourable way?"

Again he shook his head, tears rolling out of his eyes.

"Then don't you ever talk to me like that or even suggest that I marry you or anyone else. Do not even dare to question my power because I'm far more powerful than all of our top soldiers combined." Midna spat her last words in his face and threw him to the floor. She closed her eyes in concentration and in her hands, appeared a blue spark. It grew larger and she could feel the energy radiate through her palms. Her hair glowed orange and her tattoos cast blue light around the room. The spark lashed out from her hands and whipped the man in the face leaving a scar. Midna opened her eyes and they were pure black.

"Ask me why I shouldn't kill you…" Her voice was possessed by anger and with every word her hair glowed more and more.

"P-please, my princess I apologize… Please d-don't kill me! I-I didn't mean to anger you."

"MIDNA STOP!"

Midna swung around and lashed out her hand. With it flew three shards of her spark, now in the form of broken glass. The glass pierced the skin of Soroya and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground and cried as she saw the blood flowing out of the wounds. Midna's eyes returned to normal and her magic disappeared. She fell to her knees in front of Soroya and cried.

"S-Soroya? I'm so so sorry… Soroya?"

Midna picked up her friend and closed her eyes in grief. Then she opened her eyes again and raised one hand. She delicately placed her hand on Soroya's wounds and her fingers started to glow. She started to heal. Midna could see her drifting in and out of consciousness. Tears slid down Midna's face and she didn't stop muttering her apologies. Soroya opened one eye faintly.

"Midna… it's okay, but you need to rest, your… your magic is…" She laid limp in Midna's arms, unconscious. Just then Midna fell to the ground her magic and energy gone she fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Servant Girl

***** I know it took forever for me to write this next chapter but i got caught up in some things and blah blah blah you probably don't really care about my excuses :P anyways i'd just like to thank everyone who's reading my story and i would appreciate reviews! it's nice to have some encouragement! XD and just as a side note i don't own these characters or anything they belong to nintendo *****

CHAPTER 8

The sun was setting, sending beautiful colours throughout the sky and casting Links shadow far beyond him. He has spent all day searching for clues in the many historical sights and buildings, searching book after book to find the slightest hint. Zelda had contacted him mentally for the first time earlier during the day, which had him convinced he was hearing voices until Zelda yelled into his head that it was actually her. She had told him that Midna had a man in her custody that claimed to know about the tajna. But this was useless to him because she also said he gave her no information yet… why tell him then? Oh well.. Link sighed. The more he searched the more he missed Midna. Every time he did something stupid he could almost here her sarcastic comments. He couldn't understand it. Why miss sarcasm? It was all too complex for him and he decided he liked his simple life before this adventure better. The wind picked up blowing Links hair out of his eyes and revealing a moving object in the distance. Link sat up and perked his ears. The object was small and white, blowing slightly in the wind. He walked over and untangled it from a bush. It was a note, with thin black handwriting.

"The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From  
sun to moon, moon to sun...Give peaceful rest to the living dead.

Link stared intently at the scrap of paper. The poem was so strange, and yet so familiar. Why couldn't he remember?

"Epona, let's go to Zelda, she'll know." Link walked over to his trusty horse and jumped onto her saddle. Epona whinnied and galloped off to the nearby castle. Sun to moon, moon to sun… that sounds so familiar… Link shook his head and looked up just in time to see Epona stop just outside the gate. He jumped off and led her through the town and into the royal stables.

"LINK! I HAVE CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD!" Josh jumped dramatically out from behind the door, swinging a little wooden sword wildly. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE AWARE! WHAT IF SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO SNEAK ATTACK YOU!"

Link turned to Josh and with one move, disarmed him and held his arm behind his back. He let go and ruffled the boys hair.

"Keep practicing kid." Link continued on through the door, walking through the servants quarters and into the main hall. He looked around, a little dazed to find it full of very formally dressed people. Comparatively he looked like he had been rolling in dirt all day, and people were noticing. Something caught his eye in the distance though. The glint of crown? Maybe Zelda? Link started walking forward to talk to her, until he remembered he was a pigsty. I'll just wash off and come back to talk to her later. He turned around and walked back into the servant's quarters.

"Do you need anything Link?"

Link looked over to the side and saw a little serving girl smiling sweetly at him. She looked fairly normal, about 14, with long black hair twisted in a braid and tied with red rags. But what really caught his attention was her dark crimson eyes. Her faces was a pale white and her lips curved delicately into a smile, brightening her whole face.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met before, although you obviously know my name whats yours?"

"I'm Kumiko. I noticed you searching today while I was doing a portion of milady's wash. I just wanted to know if I could help?"

Link smiled back. "I would appreciate some help. I'll ask Zelda for you to be excused from your duties."

Kumiko smiled all the more. "Thank you so much!" She turned to go.

"Wait, Kumiko!"

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda disgusting right now but I really need to talk to Zelda. Could you grab her from that formal room?"

Kumiko giggled. "Actually she wanted you to join her there! Come with me you can get ready." She grabbed Links arm and led him through the servants quarters until they reached the sewing room. In the room there was a short plump old women working hard at a very detailed dress, evidently for Zelda.

"Nikki can you make him some formal clothes?"

The woman continued her work. "Who is 'him' Kumiko?"

"Link."

Nikki looked up curiously. "The Link? … of course it is look at that tunic. Well okay. Come stand on this stool and I'll take some measurements. Your clothes will be ready in half an hour okay?"

Link got up on the stool and watched Nikki measure his arm length. He'd never had clothes specially made for him. It was all so new. He stood for a while longer until Nikki had finished and shooed him out of the room.

"Link you look dazed. Have you never seen a tailor before?"

"No no it's not that, just she works so fast!"

Kumiko laughed. "Well she should, she's been working here for 40 years! Anyway the bathroom is just down the hall, you can get clean there."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Link stood up and walked to the bathroom. Passing the kitchen on the way. His stomach grumbled as the sweet smells of Hylian delicacies drifted past his nose. The kitchen looked really busy though, so he decided not to ask for food at the moment. Link continued on into the bathroom. It was fairly plain, with a pump for water and a mirror. Link rinsed his face, watching all the mud flow off. I didn't think I was that covered! No wonder people were staring at me! After he was all washed up he headed back to the tailors room. Kumiko was sitting down drawing pictures in the dust on the floor. As she saw Link approaching she quickly wiped the floor but not before Link caught a glimpse of one of the drawings. _Is that…?Is that a fused shadow?... _Kumiko looked up and smiled.

"Your skin tone has changed." She laughed. "What did you do stick your face in the mud?"

Link laughed. Aaaahh sarcasm, it's almost as if Midnas here.

"Maybe I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

She looked up and grinned evilly. "You'll see…"

Just as Link was about to ask the door burst open and Nikki's head poked out.

"Come and look upon my genius!" With that she opened the door wider to allow them to catch a glimpse of the new tunic. Links jaw dropped. The tunic was dark green with black carving out images of the triforce insignia and the legendary master sword. The stitches were all silver giving the tunic elegance. Link walked around to the back of the tunic and stared in awe of the detail. It was a design of the dragon, Molgera, only in black, flying up the spine.

"It's Amazing Nikki thank you so much!"

"Your welcome" Nikki walked over to her sewing bench and picked up a matching hat with some boots, some leggings and belts for his sword and shield. "Now go put these on." She pointed to a change room in the corner of the room. Link walked in and changed his clothes. Not only were they beautiful but they were extremely comfortable and fit perfectly! He walked out and put his sword into it's sheath on his back.

"Ok I'd better go find Zelda!" Link started out the door when Kumiko grabbed his arm.

"I'll help you! Please? I want to present myself formally to impress her so I can help you…"

"You don't need to impress her, Kumiko. She will accept you because she can see you're a hard worker."

"Please, Link?"

"Ok than lets go." Link started out the door again.

"Wait a second. I'll meet you in the hall." Kumiko closed the door. Link looked curiously at the door. _Where is she going?_ He stood and waited for another few minutes until Kumiko walked out the door. She wore a dark crimson gown with her hair braided still but tied back with red ribbons.

"Ok lets go." Kumiko walked past him and continued through servant's quarters towards the main hall. Link followed her into the hall and walked nervously through the crowd of people, who were all watching him. He could see Zelda up ahead and he quickened his pace. As he was just about beside her, Zelda turned from her conversation and noticed Link approaching. Zelda smiled thankfully for the distraction.

"Excuse me, Sir Guggleshnuck, but I must talk to Link for a moment, please enjoy the refreshments." With that Zelda grabbed Link and Kumiko and ran up the stairs to her study.


	9. Chapter 8: Tajna

Zelda paced the room.

"So you found nothing huh? I didn't really expect you to with so little clues… hmm wait a moment Kumiko why are you here?"

Kumiko smiled "I was wondering when you would ask. Well I'm here to ask your permission to help Link in his search…"

Zelda looked a little confused. "How did you find out about that?"

"Well I have watched Link for a while." She looked slyly out of the corner of her eye to see Link's eyes widen. "As you know I'm new to your service, Zelda and I appear to be young. But my age surpasses this body, I was actually born on the day we, the twili, were thrown into the twilight realm."

Kumiko closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly her body started to glow a light blue. The glowing continued filling the room with light. When the light died down, Kumiko stepped out. She looked the same except for the traditional blue body and she looked about 27. Her crimson dress was replaced by a slim black single strap top, which split open to reveal her stomach. She wore the traditional black sarong with a white design resembling a twili tree, which spread across the garment. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and secured with a traditional sages headdress. She also wore a long flowing cape that draped elegantly across her shoulders. Her legs were etched with twilight tattoos that glowed palely, and her crimson eyes radiated wisdom.

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you all, but no one but the princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time could know. My name is Tajna and I am the keeper of the path between worlds."

Link and Zelda stared for a moment at her and then shifted their gaze to each other.

"… you were following me the whole time? Why did you make me search for you that whole day."

"I wasn't following you then." Tajna flashed a smile. "I was the cloaked women who took you here and I was the one who left that note for you. I was sent to help you find the second path to the twilight realm. Come, we shall discuss this in a more private area."

Tajna stepped back and created a portal just above them.

SQUARES!


	10. Chapter 9: The Hooded Figure

***** Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate your advice and in fact I am making some changes to the story to make it a better reading experience :) if you look back through my story you'll notice I have been doing some second editing and changing a few unfitting names and scenes. I have been through the prologue to chapter 4 and i will continue through the story once i get the chance! Again thank you so much for reading! And just by the way**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO ***  
**

Chapter 9

Midna stared violently at the man cowering in front of her throne. Her eyes were glowing blue with fury and small items in the background were starting to smash against walls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

The man shrunk back at the sound of her voice.

"P-princess I-I d-didn't mean t-to of…"

"TO OFFEND ME? THAT'S NOT WHY I'M YELLING!" Midna closed her eyes and took a calming breath, "You can say anything you want about me or anyone else here, anything. But you can not talk about people who are not here badly. Do you understand?"

"But it was just about the people of the light world!"

Midna lost her cool again. " DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yes Princess."

Midna turned to one of her guards. "Let him go, but first subject him to light… make him feel how it is to be in the light world…"

"Right away, milady."

The guard marched off dragging the man, who was pleading and begging for forgiveness, away. Midna sat back down on her thrown and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't. Rage pulsed through her veins and poured into her magic, making her eyes glow unnaturally.

"Soroya?... oh ya I forgot…" Midna looked down in shame of what she had done. She decided to go visit her again. Midna got up and walked towards the door leading to Soroya's room. Once she got in she heard Soroya's quiet breath. Her left shoulder had thick white bandages on it, covering the wounds from Midna's magic. Midna looked down at her and sighed.

"I am so sorry, Soroya…" She didn't wake up. "Well I guess I'll just go talk to Zelda…"

Midna walked quietly out of the room and back into the main hall where she was greeted by two guards and four strange men.

"Um… sorry to disturb you but these men would like to speak with you…"

"Yes?"

One of the men looked nervously at the others and then bowed to Midna.

"Dearest princess, we have found a suitor for you!"

She had no patience for this today.

"No." Midna warped to her meditation garden. Lately everything was stressing her out. At first she could control her anger, but when that man was badmouthing Zelda she couldn't take it anymore. Now everything seemed to make her too upset to deal with it. _Why do they always want me to marry someone? Am I inadequate? _Midna closed her eyes and fell into meditation. She saw Zelda's consciousness in her mind. _Maybe Zelda can help me… _She pushed her mind into the portal of Zelda's thoughts.

"Hello Midna."

"Hey Zelda… I'm feeling really stressed out… have any good news that'll cheer me up?"

"Yes!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! We found Tajna!"

"You mean _the_ Tajna?"

"No, Tajna is a person! She revealed herself to us today! She was one of my servants!"

"She? Can you show me her?"

"Ok just open your eyes mentally." Midna saw Zelda's study suddenly. There in the room was Link and Tajna.

"Zelda, can I talk too?"

"Yes."

Zelda's eyes were all of a sudden yellow and red. And Midna's voice flowed through her mouth.

"Link? Tajna? Hello It's Midna, I'm temporarily talking through Zelda, but I can only do it for a while. It's so nice to see you again, Link!" Link laughed. "What is there no one to pick on in the Twilight Realm?" "Not enough people" Midna laughed. "Anyway, Tajna do you know the route to the Twilight portal?"

"Yes, I do Midna, but Link needs to find his way by himself."

Link's jaw fell. "WHAT?"

Midna laughed hysterically. "Well Link you've got your work cut out. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later … if I can. Bye."

Midna removed herself from Zelda's mind. _Thankyou._

The garden was dark with the only light source being a few small candles lit around a small picture of her father. He had shown her the garden just after she had found out he was leaving on a quest, from which he never returned. The garden was his only sanctuary and he decided to pass it down to Midna. Just after he had left, she had spent three days in meditation in the garden, praying for his safety, but all in vain.

After he was buried, she had spent another three days in the garden, planting the twilight zones most beautiful and most rare flower. The Dai-Etsu. Its flowers glowed light blue and were transparent, while its leaves contrasted with luscious bursts of dark purple and patterns of the same ghostly blue.

All the flowers surrounded one simple carved rock that resembled the mirror of twilight. Midna had placed candles all around the garden, which, when lit, sparkled off the pond and waterfall and glowed through the Dei-Etsu's. The sight was breathtaking. Her dad had only shown this sight to those closest to his heart, that was why only her, and her mother were the only others to see it. Zant was never included in her fathers love. He could see into his heart and found only corruption. _Corruption…_ Midna suddenly felt uncomfortable all alone in the very large garden. She used her magic to light all the candles.

"Oh, Soroya… if only you could see this sight… It would have blown you away…" Midna eyes leaked tears which gleamed in the light.

She sat for hours breathing in the smell of the twilight flowers mixed with the scent of burning. The door of the courtyard suddenly slammed shut, releasing a wave of air that flew through the room. Everywhere, candles flickered with the sudden disturbance.

Midna flew to her feet, assuming a defensive pose and staring cautiously at the courtyard door. A dark figure walked slowly through the garden, it's face hidden under a thick black hood. The figure haunted Midna's mind sending her into unsettling flashbacks of her most disturbing memories. It's dark cape was emphasized by the candles that flared to match its steps. Midna fell to her knees as her mind pulsed through hallucination after hallucination, the pain growing rapidly. Finally the images stopped, allowing her to close her eyes and rub her temples, grimacing as the pain slowly faded.

She had hardly recovered from the first attack when suddenly her eyes flashed into another image. Midna gasped. Just below her was a cloaked Zelda in her room hiding form the guards with Midna. Zelda was laughing at something she had just said. Her face was full of joy and life and her eyes seemed to radiate kindness. An impish Midna smiled cleverly showing one of her fangs. Zelda turned and got up to check for guards. Suddenly the room flashed red and the dark figure lurked in the corner with a large sword, only a few paces away from Zelda. The sword was smeared blood that dripped to the floor and on contact burst into wisps of shadowy black smoke.

Zelda turned and screamed, her eyes wide with fear. "I-it can't be…. You're de.." its sword plunged into her interrupting her sentence. Blood spewed from her chest and flowed to the floor, where it turned into smoke. The room filled with the black shadows until Midna couldn't see anything, all she could hear was Zelda's screams.

The hallucination stopped and her eyes cleared to reveal the dark figure standing right before her. The room was silent, Zelda was gone, and yet, Midna heard echos of her screams ringing through her head. Midna looked deep into the hood in front of her. "Who are you that you can control my mind and warp my memories?" The figure reached out a hand as if to lift her chin, but Midna hissed furiously and jumped back from it, letting her magic flow to her arms and light her hands with a light blue aura. "Don't touch me…"

The figure stepped back and opened its palm to her. Suddenly she felt drained, her magic flow cut off. Midna gasped and reached in her mind for her magic but found nothing. Midna looked down at her hands in a panic. "Wh-what have you done to me?" She closed her eyes and searched deeper, still finding nothing. All of her magic had been drained; Midna glanced up in time to see its extended palm start to glow the same light blue. She felt herself being dragged down to the ground. Powerless, Midna thrashed her arms and legs, but all in vain, she crumpled to the ground panting from her struggle. The figure approached her, kneeling down and putting its mouth near her ear. "Dearest Princess of Twilight, you have no chance against me. I am more powerful than you and well practiced. Maybe you should try to get along with me." The voice was deep and rough. It slithered out of its mouth and filled the room with unease.

Midna shuddered and attempted to break free from the ground but the force holding her down was too powerful. She gritted her teeth and snarled angrily. "Is this how you treat all the people who you're trying to convince to be your allies? I don't think I can get along with someone who pins me to the ground and won't even tell me who they are…"

Again she struggled to get up, this time gaining a small victory and getting to her knees. Still she was pinned to the ground but at least she was in a defensive position. The figure began to carve Hylian symbols in the dirt surrounding Midna. It slowly moved around her paying attention to the slightest details in the lettering. Once it was done, the figure stood back and chanted a few hylian words.

**"The rising sun will eventually set, A newborn's life will fade. From**  
**sun to moon, moon to sun...Give peaceful rest to the living dead."**

Midna gasped as the symbols and her tattoos started to glow brighter. The light soon enveloped her and she could no longer see. The light was too bright and she felt pain pulsing through her head. She could no longer take it, and started to pass out. Just before she lost consciousness completely, Midna felt her body being picked up. Then nothing.


	11. Chapter 10: Tajna's Mysteries

*****Author's Note! Thank you so much to those of you who have read and reviewed this story! I definitely take any recommendations into account when I'm writing and I often read back in the story to correct or detail the story. I just started a hard semester but I will update soon! Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story Nintendo does.*****

Chapter 10

Zelda's eyes slowly faded back to normal, as Midna left her mind. She sat down on a chair beside Link.

"So am I right in assuming that you two will set off on this journey tomorrow then?"

Tajna smiled and nodded.

"Well then you can stay the night and I'll have the servants prepare some traveling necessities for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I think we should be fine. Will you see us off tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. I have something to give you before you go. I will send for you then. I really shouldn't have left the party… I suppose I'll have to go back. See you tomorrow." Zelda hurried out of the room, leaving Link still in shock and Tajna sitting calmly across from him, eyes closed. Link looked curiously at Tajna. _What does she mean I have to find my own way…? What was the point of finding her if I have to do I myself anyway?_

Just as he thought that, Tajna opened her eyes to see Link staring at her. He quickly averted his eyes but it was no use. Tajna looked knowingly into his eyes.

"You are wondering why I am needed?"

Link stared awkwardly at his boots and Tajna smiled.

"It's alright for you to have questions Link. I understand that I am a mystery to you and it is only natural to want to solve it."

Link pried his eyes from his boots and returned her casual gaze. He couldn't stop noticing how her eyes were so similar to Zelda's. Though the colours were different, both her eyes and Zelda's showed an age beyond their bodies. It made Link a little uneasy.

"How… how are you so young?" Link asked, mesmerized by the endless wisdom in her eyes.

"The Twili do not wither with age like beings of the light world. Our outer appearance remains the same until death. All aging changes occur on the inside of the body. Although it is true I am far older than any Twili. That is because I am not really a Twili or a light dweller or any beast that you know. I am a body of magic created by the separation of worlds, a shape-shifter."

Tajna couldn't help but smile as Link's jaw dropped.

"A shape-shifter? But how?"

"I have already told you that; by the separation of worlds… I suppose I should just show you."

"No that's alright." Link broke eye contact but he could not hide the incredulous look in his eyes. Tajna stood up and walked a few paces from the couches. As she stopped she started to glow and her features changed slowly in the light. Her body twisted and morphed into a wolf form. As the light faded Tajna raised her head and howled. Link stared at her. Even though she had changed form her eye colour remained the same and the colours through her fur were consistant with the colours of her hair and skin.

"I suppose turning into a wolf isn't that new to you… Do you know why you turned into a wolf when you entered twilight?"

"Because I was chosen?"

"Well yes, but when anyone enters a separated world they experience the same magic that created me. The magic is extremely powerful. Usually the magic can be released from the body if you are a magic wielder, but since you are not it searches for another way to be released. The easiest way to release magic from a non-magic wielder is to change its form. It often chooses the beast closest to your personality and for you that's a wolf."

That does make sense, Link thought, Zelda did say that a wolf was fitting.

"One more shift just to prove it."

Again Tajna started to glow, her form changing to an eagle. She stretched her wings and shuffled her talons.

"This form is less commonly recognized in the twili people. I once roamed the twilight skies in this form and I was seen by a group of travelers. That's not the only time I have been spotted. Twili and lightdwellers have noticed me in that form and others and recognized my strange colours. I have been recorded in legends, songs, myths and stories all throughout history, like a shadow, always there but never fully recognized. The twili know me as the Elegant Shadow, and the light dwellers as the Timeless Mystery… Well those are only the good names. I'm also known as the Face Wraith."

Tajna returned to her normal body.

"But no one has ever connected those legends to the connection between these two worlds."

Why would she have a bad name in history…? Link thought cautiously, Face Wraith? That sounds evil…

"Link…"

Link was absorbed in his thoughts and he didn't here Tajna.

"Link?"

He sat down and absently played with a piece of fabric draped over the back of the couch. Tajna saw him thinking and decided that she should just leave him to his thoughts; she had offered him a lot of information. As she started to walk out the door Link snapped out of it and saw her leaving the room.

"Wait!"

Tajna turned around. "Yes?"

"You never told me why you were here…"

Tajna thought for a moment.

"Well I suppose I haven't… of course you will find out early tomorrow morning. I'll come to get you then. Get some rest."

With that she turned and left Link drowning in curiosity.

Link awoke suddenly with a knock at his door. That must be Tajna, he thought. He quickly got up and threw on his usual green tunic and hat, grabbing the Master Sword and the rest of his weapons on the way out. Tajna stood just past the door, wearing her usual twilight attire. When he burst out the door she laughed silently to herself.

"I suppose I've woken you a little earlier than you expected?"

Link shifted his stance and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"I suppose…."

"Well no time to waste. Let's be off before the sunrise."

"…. Before the sunrise? How early is it?"

"It will only make you more tired if you knew."

Tajna walked down the halls turning left and right appropriately. She walked with such confidence, her shoulder back and her head held high. Almost gliding through the halls as if she were the ultimate authority. Link tried to walk with authority but soon found he was both too tired and not fit for that sort of walk. He was a sword fighter not a timeless shape-shifter, his walk was ever alert, on the toes of his feet ready for a strike at any time. Tajna suddenly stopped at the doors of the stable.

"I suppose it's about time you met my partner Link."

Tajna pushed through the doors and walked to a stall with a pure black horse. As she approached the horse whinnied, acknowledging their presence. Tajna jumped onto the horses bare back.

"Ready to ride?"

Link nodded and walked over to Epona and saddled her before jumping up.

They rode out of the castle and trotted through Hyrule field for a while. Link looked up. The stars were still out, it was really early with no signs of daybreak. Tajna shuffled through her bag for a bit and then tossed something to Link who caught it in surprise.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Breakfast." She continued looking in her bag until she pulled out a similar object and started munching on it. The field around them blew elegantly in a gentle early morning breeze. Link watched the grass bend as he took in a deep breath and relaxed into his saddle. He stared into the sky trying to pick out constellations while chewing absently on his breakfast. It sort of tasted like hay… with raisons. Link shook his head to reorient himself in the real world. Tajna, ever graceful, rode in perfect form ahead, cloak billowing in the breeze. Surrounded by a darkened Hyrule, her tattoo's seemed to glow brighter, setting an inhuman light around her. He felt a shiver creep up his spine as he looked at her. Link shook himself again and realized he was completely lost.

"Tajna? Where are we going?" She simply continued riding, ignoring his question. Link looked down at Epona.

"Any idea where we are?" Epona tossed her head and snorted. "I didn't think so." Silence settled over the two as they began to ride into a thick fog. Link could feel his tunic begin to sag under the weight of the moisture, and his hair clung to the side of his face. _A miserable morning to ride. _Link thought to himself and urged Epona to go faster. The rolling fog was closing in a round him and link was starting to feel uneasy as Tajna blurred in front of him. As Epona went faster and faster Link began to feel worse and worse with Tajna's image completely gone from sight. He urged Epona into a run only for her to stop abruptly and give a loud neigh. Link looked around.

"Why are you stopping Epona?"

Epona neighed again with a little more unease and Link looked up to see her ears swiveling around madly. Link looked around curiously and noticed a strange buzz in the fog around him. It was not really noticeable, just barely there, but still audible in an unearthly way, like a shadow at the edge of your eye. Suddenly Epona reared, screaming in terror at some unknown danger and causing Link to retrieve his sword and shield falling into a stance and whip around. Nothing … But, an unnatural chanting and music of an unknown language surrounded them, driving Epona crazy with it's enchanting buzz. Link lifted his sword and prepared his shield again staring crazily into the fog.

"Who's there?"

The music swelled into a great crescendo as if an answer. Link's eyes began to shake as the music grew louder and louder until he finally dropped his weapons and covered his ears. Suddenly there was a large crash and Link fell to his knees and bowed his head down, furrowing his brow in effort to relieve the pressure in his ears. The music and the fog began to recede as the tide, flowing away slowly gently leaving a very empty silent field surrounding a panting, confused Link in it's wake. As if on cue the sun broke the horizon in a glorious display of orange and pink. He took a few more breaths and crawled back to his feet to see the sunrise clearer. But there was something wrong… the sunrise was pink and orange like usual but instead of a brilliant white sun there was a light blue orb with twili designs spreading like a spider web from the sun across the sky. A true Twili sunrise…


End file.
